


Surprise!

by shutitloveactually



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Revenge Sex, The Thick of It (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutitloveactually/pseuds/shutitloveactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm pisses Jamie off.  Jamie takes the upper hand in revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

It had been a long day at the office. DoSaC had fucked up royally once again and Malcolm had spent most of the day tidying up yet another fucking shitstorm before the papers got a hold of it. As he put the key in the lock he was already thinking ahead to that 42 year old bottle of single malt Laphroaig he’d hidden in the kitchen from Jamie, the last place the psychotic wee shite would look. Jamie’s culinary prowess would be in high demand with the Taliban, the way he managed to burn the arse out every utensil and explode any sort of foodstuff he touched all over the place.

Malcolm was lost in thoughts of whisky and a marathon Borgen catchup as he hung his coat up when he's suddenly pulled backwards by the hair and shoved against the hallway wall face first with one arm twisted up his back.

“Surprise, ye lanky auld cunt!”

“MacDonald. How the…fuck it, it’s no worth askin’”, Malcolm breathed, highly aroused, knowing he’d rather not know how his pet attack dog manages to sneak up on him like this. At work Malcolm is lord and master, Dr fucking Know running the bastard Matrix, but for some reason when he goes domestic the Motherwell shite always has the upper hand, especially when it comes to picking locks or sneaking in through the back window.

“Ah’ve got a bone tae pick wi’ you the night, Malc. Some basturt threw a Satsuma at me at work the day, fuckin’ hit me an’all, and Ah wis wonderin’ if ye knew anything about that?” Jamie breathed into Malcolm’s ear. The older man groaned as he thought back to the events of the day and recalled hurling a piece of fruit at the baby from Eraserhead in a fit of rage, which had rebounded off the door and hit Jamie in the ear. “Luckily fur me ye throw like ye run Tucker, like a fuckin’ epileptic deer, but that would have hurt if ye’d been fuckin’ strong enough tae actually put some force behind yer throw. What a naughty boy ye’ve been, so ye know what that means right?” he continued, pushing Malcolm further into the wall and holding them there in an iron grip. Jamie was small, but he was strong and Malcolm knew better than to struggle too much with the pint pot psycho.

“Yes sir,” Malcolm struggled to say, feeling his erection come to life as he knew that tonight he’d be the one at the mercy of his master.

"Ye might no be able tae throw tae save yer fuckin' life, but at least ye've got manners, eh? That's a good boy" Jamie rumbled into his ear as he dragged Malcolm unceremoniously upstairs, pausing only to relieve him of his jacket, shirt and tie once he’d thrown him to the floor of the bedroom. Malcolm could feel his erection starting to strain against his trousers, but knew better than to mention it. He rather liked being bossed around at home, but woe betide anyone who tried to gain the upper hand on him at work. There would be merry hell if word of his relationship with the Downing Street Pitbull ever got out, but that only added to the excitement. He closed his eyes and moaned gently at that thought.

Jamie wasted no time in getting topless himself, throwing his crumpled clothes on top of Malcolm’s immaculately tailored attire. “Hands behind yer back” he growled, and Malcolm duly complied, looking up his lover with a face kept impressively impassive. Jamie quickly bound Malcolm’s hands with his good silk tie (fuckin’ hell, that tie cost me £500 and that wee cunt’s gonnae pay if it’s ruined, he thought), making sure that the knots were nice and tight but not tight enough to cut off the older man’s blood supply. “It was only a Satsuma,” he complained, knowing that this would only serve to rile Jamie up further as he’d forgotten to address him as “sir”. As much as Malcolm enjoyed being under the thumb in the bedroom, he did enjoy winding his insane lover up. Jamie took his duties when on top very seriously and immediately noticed the slight.

“Only?! Ye nearly took ma fuckin’ heid off wi’ yer poofy overhand lob” Jamie retorted, trying to look angry but his rampant erection gave him away. “Ah’ve seen bairns wi’ nae arms or legs throw better than that, cunt, and ye forgot one important thing in yer pathetic excuse for an apology. Ye forgot the magic fuckin’ word” he said, moving his crotch close to Malcolm’s face while he pulled his head back by his hair painfully.

“Sorry SIR! Next time Ah’ll be more careful, promise” he managed to gulp, trying to nuzzle into Jamie’s substantial erection through his trousers, attempting to rub his nose up and down the younger man’s shaft while wriggling around on the floor, trying to relieve the pressure on his own nether regions. “That’s better,” Jamie growled into his ear, gently licking and then nipping the lobe with his teeth. Malcolm groaned and shifted some more, both loving and hating the power transfer between him and the younger Scot.

“So, how d’ye suggest ye make it up tae me?” Jamie asked, running his hands through the older man’s hair and along his shoulders. Malcolm took a moment to compose himself and whispered “Ah want to take ye into my mouth sir, show ye how sorry Ah really am”, flicking his eyes to Jamie’s crotch longingly. “Do ye now?” Jamie asked with a twinkle in his eye, slowly unbuckling his belt and trousers and sliding them off, followed by his underwear so he stood stark naked in front of the most feared man in Whitehall who was bound at his feet and completely at his mercy.

Malcolm’s erection was really straining at the fabric of his trousers now but he knew that relief was a long way off. With a frustrated moan he took Jamie into his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking with that talented tongue which could reduce even the most hardened MP to a gibbering wreck in 30 seconds flat. Jamie grabbed the older man’s hair and pulled him close, threw his own head back and moaned encouragement at his boss’s expert ministrations. Jamie’s moans of pleasure only served to arouse Malcolm further, the older man’s own vocal antics causing wonderful sensations along the young wolf's cock, causing him to shove it further down his throat. Before too long Malcolm could taste the precum and upped his game, rolling Jamie’s head around in his mouth while tending to his thick shaft with his long tongue. With a loud roar Jamie came like a freight train, emptying himself down Malcolm’s throat while muttering a stream of profanities and holding Malcolm close so he caught every drop.

“No bad, ye served yer master well there” Jamie gasped, blue eyes wide open and jaw slack as he recovered from his massive orgasm, letting go of Malcolm’s hair to collapse onto the floor. Malcolm shuffled over to kiss the younger man, but Jamie recovered quickly. “Nice try, but you’re still on punishment duty. Ye know how Ah feel about fruit, allergies and that”. Malcolm couldn’t help but smile despite himself, Jamie’s Deep Fried or GTFO diet being legendary in Downing Street. How he was still alive nobody knew, but somehow his diet of dead animals fried to a crisp washed down with copious amounts of alcohol gave him an almost inhuman metabolism and his own personal toilet cubicle.

Recovering quickly, the younger man jumped to his feet and gave Malcolm a chaste kiss on the mouth, harshly poking his tongue quickly in and out. “Right, dinnae move, Ah’ll be right back” he grinned evilly, moving out of the bedroom and downstairs while Malcolm remained on the floor. "Prick teasing cunt" he muttered, trying to make himself more comfortable on the hardwood floor. The knots around his wrists were tight but not uncomfortable, however his erection continued to drive him mad with longing. He needed a release before he went crazy. It felt like an absolute age before his personal pitbull bounded through the door with something hidden behind his back.

“Up on the bed, dickhead, and be fast about it” he growled, hauling Malcolm up off the floor by one arm. “Yes sir,” Malcolm complied, climbing up onto the soft mattress and kneeling to face his lover, his legs protesting at the sudden change of position. Jamie moved behind him and undid the knots, freeing Malcolm’s wrists. Not for long though; quick as a flash he shoved Malcolm down onto the mattress, using the first tie to secure one wrist to one bedpost and producing another expensive tie triumphantly to secure his other wrist to the other post.

“Fuckin’ hell, be careful…” Malcolm started to say, being rewarded with a smart slap to the bollocks for speaking out of turn, causing him to leap into the air with a roar of delicious pain. “Manners, dear, manners!” Jamie chuckled, rubbing the older man’s crotch through his trousers and giving his balls a vicious squeeze to remind him who was running the show. “Fuck sir sorry sir please!” Malcolm gasped, his poor neglected erection threatening to tear a hole through his clothing. “Don’t worry, ye’ve served me well tonight so it’s time you had a bit o’ fun too, right? Well, eventually” Jamie replied, running his fingers up and down Malcolm’s hairy chest. Jamie started strip Malcolm of his lower vestments while humming a jaunty Jolson tune, teasingly pulling Malcolm's belt oh so slowly out from his trousers and dragging one end down his chest and over his stomach, causing Malcolm's breath to hitch with lust as he watched his feral lover at work, hypnotised by the man's primal beauty. He unfastened Malcolm's trousers and took his time with getting the older man naked, Malcolm’s erection gradually springing free from his expensive silk boxers like a proud flagpole. Malcolm sighed with the relief of his wee man's freedom, which Jamie studiously ignored, still humming away to himself. He moaned at the feel of the cool air over his naked skin.

"Now then, what do we have here?" Jamie enquired, slowly moving down Malcolm's abdomen. He starting with teasing the older man's nipples with his mouth and kissing the line of hair from his belly to the top of his pubic bone, revelling in Malcolm's little shivers and soft begging sounds. Jamie liked to refer to this area as the "treasure trail" and was his most favourite area of his lover's body. Malcolm wriggled and moaned in vain at the sensations washing over him, biting his tongue as only his good behaviour would ensure his pleasure. Jamie was the most controlling little fucker in the bedroom, but always looked after your needs if you played by the rules. The young wolf eventually pulled the rest of Malcolm’s clothes from his skinny Ethiopian corpse-like body, all trussed up and completely vulnerable. Reaching over the side of the bed, Jamie produced an ice cube tray and with a glint in his eye said “Before the pleasure comes the final punishment, Malc. Ah bet ye though Ah'd forgotten, eh? Bein’ practically a hunnert years auld Ah know how much auld basturts like you hate the cauld. Shame the heatin’s turned off” he said, popping a couple of ice cubes from the tray and leaning over the older man, blue eyes filled with mischievous glee. Malcolm’s eyes widened in anticipation and dread, moaning softly at the back of his throat and vainly trying to wriggle away from what he knew was coming next. He really did hate the cold and oh, how Jamie knew it.

Sticking one ice cube in his mouth, Jamie grinned as he leaned over the older man, enjoying the looks of discomfort and arousal in his eyes. “Argh, sir, please no that” he pleaded, knowing full well that it was in vain but playing along. He flinched as the ice cube was run over his left nipple “Fuckin’ hell ya wee bastard, that’s cold” he gasped, Jamie punishing the lack of respect by tweaking his other nipple hard, causing Malcom to rise off the bed once again. “Remember yer place, shit-fer-brains” Jamie growled at him. “Ah fuckin’ hell that’s cold SIR!” Malcolm replied, earning himself a grunt of approval from the younger man towering above him. Using the ice cube to continue torturing Malcolm’s poor nipples, Jamie worked his way down the older man’s torso again, gently nibbling and kissing his way down the treasure trail until he reached Malcolm’s erection. The ice cube in his mouth had chilled things nicely but hadn’t quite melted yet, so he used the remaining lump of ice to tease Malcolm’s throbbing head, eliciting more groans and fruitless movement from the captive man.

Jamie teased Malcolm’s poor cock and nipples with the cold ice until the older man’s writhing and groaning was too much to bear. “Please sir, let me cum now?” he asked pitifully, looking up at the man he had adored and loved for over 10 years. Jamie rose over him to kiss the older man gently up and down his neck.

“Promise ye’ll learn tae throw more like a proper man and less like a poofy wee cunt?” Jamie growled into his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

“Ah promise, sir!”

“Then let’s give you yer reward for bein’ such a good boy.”

With that Jamie leaned over the side of the bed once again for the lube and hoisted Malcolm’s legs over his shoulders. Looking the older Scot right in the eye with a look that said "you're mine" Jamie entered him roughly, grabbing his rock hard cock to stroke him in time with each thrust.

“How does it feel tae be in someone else’s control fur once, eh?” Jamie asked, thrusting and stroking faster and harder.

“Ah, fuckin’ hell, sir, really…fuck….ing….argh…good…fuck…”

“Then get used tae it” he replied, slowing down and wiggling his pelvis around on each thrust while working Malcolm’s cock even harder for maximum effect. It didn’t take much longer for the older man to scream out his orgasm, thrashing against his bonds while Jamie came again with a barrage of swear words. Once the waves of pleasure had subsided for both men, Jamie untied Malcolm and they lay together facing each other, stroking each other’s hair and gently kissing.

“Ye’ve ruined ma favourite tie with yer shenanigans tonight, fuckin’ Twatweasel that ye are”

“So? Whit you gonnae dae aboot it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
